WWE Academy: Smackdown vs Raw
by EpicOne22
Summary: (SYOC Open by PM) WWE Academy has been on a decline for years causing Vince McMahon to get desperate and creates a civil war between his children who hate each other. As the war between siblings rages on, students build their own personal grudges as well as friendship and even romance as they try to navigate their way to the top of the school and prove that their brand is superior
1. Chapter 1

A room was dimly lit. Two people, no sibling sat next to each other in different chairs. One was named Shane McMahon and the other was Stephanie Levesque. Neither liked each other much. The two sat in their chairs, looking forward and not even acknowledging their sibling. In front of them, Vince McMahon is standing up, pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, as if he was trying to articulate his words. Shane and Stephanie both patiently wait. Both were smart enough to not talk.

"There's a reason why I brought you both into my office, before classes were in session for the new year." Vince said, finally speaking

"Is it about the viewership numbers dropping to an all time low last year on the School Network?" Stephanie said

"That's exactly it. The numbers for our Bi-weekly events were extremely low. We have been on a decline for years. Ever since I stopped forcing my hand and allowed you and your husband to be the Authority around here, we've gone downhill." Vince said narrowing his eyes at his daughter Stephanie, who gazed downward to avoid his father's glare

"Daddy this isn't my fault. And it isn't Hunter's either." Stephanie squeaked out

"Then who's fault is it?" Shane asked with a slightly smug smile. "I was banned from this school from 2009 until late last year."

"It's the students fault. A lot of them were reckless and ended up getting injured at the end of last year. In fact, the only reason daddy begged you to come back was for that reason only." Stephanie said

"Vince McMahon begs no one!" Shouted Vince scaring Stephanie with his intense voice.

"Sorry daddy." Stephanie said

"Listen, this academy makes money through sponsors. Our sponsors like it when we have high viewership, so we need that. That's why I devised a plan to give this school the shot in the arm it needs for next year." Vince said

"And what might that be?" Shane asked, curiously

"Remember a few years ago when our academy was split into two different factions by the names of Raw and Smackdown?" Vince asked with a grin

"There's no way, you're doing that again." Shane said

"Oh, but I am. And it's going to be what my Academy needs. Stephanie, you will be responsible for Raw Students. Shane, you will be responsible for Smackdown Students. Your rosters will not be allowed to mingle with each other during school hours. There will be separate dorm rooms, dining halls and even bathrooms for both factions." Vince said with a proud grin on his face

"That's brilliant daddy!" Stephanie said, clapping and sucking up to his father

"My sister's obvious attempts to kiss your ass aside, what's the motive?" Shane asked

"Motive? Well, for you two it's superiority over each other. For the students, it's a paycheck." Vince said

"You're going to pay the students?" Shane said

"No, I'm going to pay the students with the best brand. The losing brand get's nothing. I want ratings and you both will have to be willing to do anything for them. Even if it means slitting your siblings throat." Vince said, with a evil look on his face. Stephanie looked at Shane

"Slitting your throat sounds like fun." She admits

"Pushing you off a cliff sounds better to me." Shane said, firing back. Stephanie flinged her hair over her shoulders, before standing up.

"This next year is going to be a living hell for you, when I beat your Smackdown faction. Then you'll know why I was always the one who should've been next in line." Stephanie said

"Oh, so you're still angry about me being the prodigal son and you just being….Stephanie." Shane stands up. "You know Stephanie, your vindictiveness is going to be the downfall of your Raw students. The ego that you and your husband have is the reason why this Academy has declined over the years and it might have been the reason that closed this academy down had I not returned. Raw isn't going to thrive under your leadership. It'll fail." Shane said, staring her sister down. Hatred fueled both of their eyes, meanwhile enjoyment filled the eyes of Vince McMahon. This was the beginning of a civil war between students. This is the beginning of a battle between two sibling with different motives. But most importantly this was the beginning of Smackdown vs Raw

* * *

 **A/N: That's the prologue. This is a rewrite of the original WWE Academy (Which was ruined because of the Real Life draft). This will basically follow the same storylines unless I decide otherwise. Although the concept is different. Anyways apps are open, but here are some rules. Also Apps are on my profile as well**

1\. They Can be related to superstars

2\. They can be the child of a legend. (Don't do an adoption thing.)

3\. There will be no Femslash or Slash pairing

4\. Be as detailed as you can. Anything that looks like it was put together in five minutes or less is thrown out

5\. Yes, resubmits are okay

6\. I have no limit on how many OC's

7\. If you don't plan on keeping up/occasionally reviewing or PM'ing me, don't send in an OC.

Name:

Gender:

Age (15-19):

Appearance: Height, Weight, Skin Color, how their body looks, Bust & butt size if they're a girl XP, Manhood size to be fair XP, Eyes, hair and all that other stuff.

Clothing Style: How do they dress out of their uniform? A few specific outfits/examples would help

Prom attire: A couple examples since this is also fancy wear

Ring Attire:

Beach Attire: a couple examples please

Sleep Attire: a couple example

Sexy attire?!: A couple examples please

Personality: A couple sentences would be great. A bunch of traits would not

Backstory:

Hometown:

Wrestling Style: Pick one or two of the following or something I didn't think of (No All rounders) (Brawler, Technician, Powerhouse, High flyer, Entertainer)

Finisher: Only One. Nothing too crazy please.

Romantic interest: Give me a few to be safe. Put none if you don't want one

Potential Friends:

Potential Enemies:

Faction (Raw or Smackdown):

Face Claim:

Rank: (Heres the Ranks. A- Main Eventers like John Cena, the Shield boys, or Charlotte. Must be an older student (17-19). B- Guy's who are good but not good enough to be A Rank, but not bad enough to be C Rank. Consist of mostly of 17-19 year olds and extremely talented New kids. (15-16) C- Usually the youngest talents (15-16) and most of the lesser older talent that never improved are located here.

Stats (If you're an A rank you have up to 30 points to distribute. If you're B Rank you have up to 25 points to distribute (If 18-19) or you have 20 points to distribute (Younger than 18). If you're C Rank then you have up to 15 points to distribute):

Power: ?/5

Speed: ?/5

Technical/Submission: ?/5

Brawling: ?/5

Intelligence: ?/5

Charisma: ?/5

Mic Skills: ?/5

Looks: ?/5


	2. Profiles

**I'll update soon with stats and appearances (Well Appearances for OC's), but right now I'm just posting this stuff to give you an idea of who's in the story and their current spots. If you're wondering why certain superstars aren't here it's because there I had a IRL age limit to decide who would be in the story (If they are over 35 in real life, they won't be apart of the story). Also, the first chapter is about half way finished for those who are curious and this IS NOT the final list. If you're OC isn't here then they're still being looked at as someone who could possibly make it into the story.**

* * *

 **Raw**

Axel Austin (OC)

Age: 18

Rank:A

* * *

Big E

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

Byron Saxton

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Bo Dallas

Age: 16

Rank: C

* * *

Braun Strowman

Age: 19

Rank: B

* * *

Cesaro Castagnoli

Age: 19

Rank: A

* * *

Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady

Age: 18

Rank: B

* * *

Corey Graves

Age: 18

Rank: B

* * *

Darren Young

Age: 18

Rank: C

* * *

Dash Wilder

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Enzo Amore

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Epico Colon

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Finn Balor

Age: 19

Rank: A

* * *

Jinder Mahal

Age: 18

Rank: C

* * *

Kevin Owens

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

Kofi Kingston

Age: 19

Rank: A

* * *

Adrian Neville

Age: 18

Rank: B

* * *

Primo Colon

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Roman Reigns

Age: 18

Rank: A+

* * *

Rusev

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

Sami Zayn

Age: 18

Rank: B

* * *

Scott Dawson

Age: 18

Rank: B

* * *

Seth Rollins

Age: 18

Rank: A+

* * *

Xavier Woods

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

Alicia Fox

Age: 18

Rank: C

* * *

Aliyah Areebi

Age: 15

Rank: C

* * *

Asuka

Age: 19

Rank: A

* * *

Bayley

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Belle Levesque (darkmight OC)

Age:18

Rank: A

* * *

Charlotte Flair

Age: 18

Rank: A+

* * *

Dana Brooke

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Dasha Fuentes

Age: 17

Rank: C

* * *

Emma Tayla

Age: 17

Rank: C

* * *

Harlow Beckett

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Lana Perry

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

Liv Morgan

Age: 15

Rank: C

* * *

Nia Jax

Age: 18

Rank: C

* * *

Paige Bevis

Age: 16

Rank: B

* * *

Sasha Banks

Age: 16

Rank: B

* * *

Summer Rae

Age: 18

Rank: C

* * *

 **Smackdown**

Aiden English

Age: 17

Rank: C

* * *

Apollo Crews

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Baron Corbin

Age: 18

Rank: B

* * *

Bray Wyatt

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Buddy Murphy

Age: 17

Rank: C

* * *

Chad Gable

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Curt Hawkins

Age: 18

Rank: C

* * *

Dean Ambrose

Age: 18

Rank: A+

* * *

Derrick Anthony (TheFlameBlade OC)

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Erick Rowan

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Fandango

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Freddy Guerrero (DarkRyder's OC)

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Heath Slater

Age: 19

Rank: B

* * *

Hideo Itami

Age: 19

Rank: B

* * *

Issac Martinez (Thejoker122 OC)

Age: 15

Rank: C

* * *

Jack Swagger

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Jason Jordan

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Jason Sabre (My OC)

Age: 16

Rank: C

* * *

Jey Uso

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

Jimmy Uso

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

Kalisto

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Mojo Rawley

Age: 18

Rank: C

* * *

Prince Styles (ACVideoDepot OC)

Age: 16

Rank: B

* * *

Simon Gotch

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Tye Dillenger

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Tyler Breeze

Age: 17

Rank: C

* * *

Viktor

Age: 19

Rank: C

* * *

Wesley Blake

Age: 17

Rank: C

* * *

Zack Ryder

Age: 18

Rank: B

* * *

Alexa Bliss

Age: 16

Rank: C

* * *

Azelia Cobain (GenuineHarajukuDoll OC)

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Becky Lynch

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Billie Kay

Age: 17

Rank: B

* * *

Carmella Van Dale

Age: 17

Rank: C

* * *

Cathy Kelley

Age: 17

Rank: C

* * *

Eva Marie

Age: 18

Rank: C

* * *

Jojo Offerman

Age: 15

Rank: C

* * *

Grey Calaway (technerd 89 OC)

Age: 16

Rank: B

* * *

Mandy Rose

Age: 16

Rank: C

* * *

Maryse Oulette

Age: 19

Rank: A

* * *

Naomi Knight

Age:17

Rank: B

* * *

Natalya

Age: 19

Rank: A

* * *

Nikki Bella

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

Peyton Royce

Age: 15

Rank: C

* * *

Renee Young

Age: 18

Rank: A

* * *

 **Overview**

 **Raw:**

13 A/ A+ Ranks, 13 B Ranks,13 C ranks

 **5 male OC spots available, 5 female spots available**

 **Smackdown: **

7 A/A+ Ranks, 17 B Ranks, 21 C Ranks

 **1 male spot** **available, 4 Female OC spots available**


	3. First Day's are the worst

**Jason Sabre POV**

I stand outside the gates of WWE academy with my bags. The sun shines down on my jacket covered body as I gaze at the outside of the school. This is one of the most prestigious schools in all of the world. People from all over the world are scouted to come here and study in one of America's greatest educational programs and learn how to wrestle. To come here you gotta either be really talented or really rich. It's weird though. I'm not talented or rich. I just got lucky. One day, I just woke up with an invitation to attend WWE Academy as a freshmen. I never even had to apply. By the way, I'm sixteen years old like most of the freshmen who attend the academy, although there are some fifteen year olds who are accepted that have remarkable potential. I wonder why I'm here, but I'm not going to let it bother me. After all, I had to have done something right to be allowed to attend an academy that produced wrestling's greatest legends.

"Are you going to go in or are you just trespassing on WWE property?" A deep voice said. I turned my head and saw two men standing a few feet behind me with one of them holding the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The other one had the Intercontinental Championship. I recognized these two guys.

"Hey, you're-" Was all I could say, before being interrupted

"Roman Reigns." The man with the Championship said.

"And Dean Ambrose." The other guy said

"I know who you guys are. I've seen you guys on the Academy's network show." Jason said

"That's great and all, but are you going to go through the gate or not?" Dean asked

"Uh, yeah I am." I said, before opening it and walking through with two-thirds of the famous Shield behind me.

"I'm going to guess that you're new around here." Roman said as he walked to my left, while Dean was walking on my right side.

"Yeah. I'm one of the new kids for the year." Jason said, causing the two to chuckle and look at each. "What's with all the laughing?"

"Nothing that concerns you right now, but a lot of people don't actually make it to the academy. And if they do, a lot of people don't last the entire first year. No offense kid, but you just look like a dude that can't survive all the shit that goes on around here." Roman says, doubting me

"I don't think you should judge a book by it's cover." I said as we reached the middle of the main entrance where three paths surround a fountain of Vince McMahon.

"What do books have to do with anything?" Dean questions, making Roman sigh.

"It's a figure of speech, Dean. Anyways, I'm just being honest with you kid. WWE Academy isn't the dream school that everyone thinks it is. Yeah, you'll make friends, but at the end of the day everyone wants a title and a spot. Everyone wants to make it to WWE. There are a lot of people who are more than willing to stab you in the back or just fuck with you mentally until you break. You have no idea about all the drama that happens between the walls of this academy. You have to be really tough to survive here." Roman Reigns warned me. I smirked at him.

"You're acting like I'm not tough." I said.

"If you looked in a mirror you would understand." Dean said. That hurt my feelings inside.

"Guys, thanks for the warning, but I'm not going to survive. I'm going to thrive." I declared causing the two to share a look.

"You have the right attitude, but talking doesn't mean shit unless you actually do it." Roman Reigns states. "So until you hold one of these…"

He points to his championship

"You'll never be taken seriously by anyone, let alone two of the four A+ ranked students." Roman said, doubting me.

"You're as important and as impressive as dirt." Dean bluntly said, continuing the verbal attack on me. "But everyone's that way when they come in. Then they either prove themselves or they fail miserably. It'll be fun to see what happens with you."

I noticed Roman check his cell phone.

"We got to go and unpack our stuff." Roman said to Dean, before looking back at me. "Good luck kid. Maybe you'll prove yourself to us."

I watched the two walk toward the left path of the fountain. It was at that moment I noticed a sign that said 'Raw'. I turned to my right side and saw a sign that said 'Smackdown'. I wonder what that was about. I looked around before figuring out that I was alone and had no clue where to go. I decided to walk down the middle path in hopes of figuring out where I should be. But their words of advice didn't leave my thoughts. What's going to happen in this school?

 **Alexa Bliss POV**

Do you ever have butterflies in your stomach? It makes you nervous, but the nerves are good, because you're also excited. That's how I'm feeling. My name is Alexa Bliss and I'm from Columbus, Ohio. I was offered the opportunity to attend WWE Academy earlier in the year. They offered me a chance, because I was the top cheerleader in the state of Ohio. That means I have a athleticism. However, I'm really short. But size shouldn't matter. Rey Mysterio used to be a student at this academy and now he's a legend. If he can do it, then this five foot cheerleader can. As you can tell, this is my freshmen year and I was told that I'd be on the Smackdown side of the school. Apparently, they decided to split their students in half for some reason. I stop behind the Vince McMahon fountain and look to my right at the sign that says Smackdown.

"I guess this leads to the Smackdown side." I said as I looked ahead at the path ahead of me. I could faintly see two large buildings standing side by side. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I turned my head to see a six foot guy approaching from behind. He was a slim guy with slight muscles that I could see thanks to him wearing a black crewneck tee. His hair was chestnut brown and had blonde highlights in them for some reason and it was done in a pompadour hairstyle. The man completely ignored me standing there and turned left toward the Raw side, how I did catch something in his hand. It was the pin that is supposed to be put on his uniform. It was gold colored. Which means he's an A ranked student and one of the best.

"Can I help you?" The guy spoke up, before turning around to look toward me. He seemed intimidating as he stared me down.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry." I quickly said.

"Hm…" He said with the same intimidating grin

"So…" I said trying to not lighten the mood. "I'm Alexa Bliss. I'm one of the new kids."

I waited for response. He just looked at me. This is really awkward. I tried to force a smile, but to be honest I am very uncomfortable right now. He turned his back toward me, making me feel rejected.

"Axle Austin." He spoke, revealing his name, before beginning to walk down the Raw path. I sighed a breath of relief, feeling lucky to get past that conversation.

That was awkward. I hope A rank students don't always act like that towards C rank students. I looked down at my pin that had the letter C in Bronze.

"Hopefully that isn't a sign of things to come." Alexa said

 **Seth Rollins POV**

Here I am laying on the couch of the A rank dorm room that I have earned after carrying this entire academy on my back. Only the lord knows what would happen if I wasn't around. This academy would've sunken ship years ago. But I can't enjoy the fruits of my labor, because of one reason. And here it comes. The door flings open and I get off the couch to stand up. I make eye contact with two men. The man who stole my WWE World Heavyweight Championship when I was injured and the man who doesn't even belong in this dorm, the Intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Roman Reigns yelled in anger at the sight of me

"I'm not happy about this either." I yelled back, really not happy to see my former friends' face.

"Why are you here Rollins?" Dean asked before cracking his knuckles. "Do you want a ass whipping from the two of us."

"No doofus, I'm Roman's roommate." I revealed to the surprise of the Dipshit Ambrose and Boreman Reigns.

"There's no way in hell the three of us are sharing an apartment, so I suggest you get your ass to the Smackdown dorms on the other side of the academy." Dean said

"Why don't you go there?" I said with a smug grin, luring him in.

"Make me." Dean challenged. At that point, I threw a uniform at him. But unlike the uniform and Roman will be wearing, it didn't have a Raw logo above his name. No, it had a Smackdown logo. I watched as Dean held it, looking at his name with Smackdown above it. "That's yours. Shane asked me to give it to you."

"There's no fucking way this is right. I'm supposed to be on the Raw side of the campus." Dean shouts in anger.

"Did you honestly think Vince McMahon let every A+ ranked student be on one side? There was no way Triple H and Stephanie would allow their golden boy and Ric Flair's daughter go to Shane's brand. So it was either you or Roman. And, since Smackdown has no titles , they had to choose which championship goes to Smackdown. They decided to give them the Intercontinental Championship since the WWE Championship is more important, which is why I'm stuck with Roman and you'll be on Smackdown." I explained.

Dean rubbed his chin, trying to hold back to urge to run up at me and punch me in the face.

"Hey, you should be happy." i said, pushing his buttons. "I mean, Renee's on Smackdown too and you two are dating. At least until I decide to let her taste The Man."

Dean Ambrose then attempted to charge at me, but put his arm out and began to push Ambrose out of the door.

"You little Dean." Dean yelled as I smugly watched Roman Reigns pull his friend out of the room

 **Azelia Cobain POV**

Being the heir to a successful business and a massive fortune might make you think that life is going to be easy for me. But it is far from that. Today has been a taxing day for me as is the first day of any school year. Thankfully, I was able to unpack and clean up my entire dorm room. Now I sit by the window of my dorm room in the living room of my dorm watching the outside. I notice a rather dumb looking boy wandering outside the confines of the girls dorm. He must be some kind of pervert. I should stop him, before anything bad happens.

"I shall stop you from desecrating this school pervy dumb boy!" I declared loudly while pointing out of the window at him.

"What are you shouting out?" A voice rang, causing me to get flustered and turn around to see an unfamiliar girl. Her face was intimidating. Not because it was ugly, but because it exuded a scary aura. She was only an inch taller than me at 5'9 and had caramel colored skin. She has light brown eyes, Long, Curly black hair that has dipped dyed blue tips. But the most surprising thing was what I saw when my eyes lowered.

"Oh my-" I said covering my mouth and looking at them

"What? Have you never seen 42 triple D's on a sixteen year old before?" This woman asked

"I don't even know how anything like that is possible." I said, amazed by the sight, before something crossed my mind. She's a year younger than me...and she's in my dorm...with a way better body than me...I want to cry into a pillow, but I must stand my ground

"So you're my roommate?" She asked as her facial expression hasn't changed one bit.

"Yes." I said

"I'm Grey Calaway, I'm a freshmen." Grey said. So she's a Calaway. That might explain why she became a B rank student before even stepping foot on school grounds

"I am Azelia Cobain. It's a pleasure." I said politely curtseying. She still had the same facial expression. First she destroys all the confidence I had in my body and now she doesn't even have enough class to pretend that she's happy to meet me. How rude

"So, why were you shouting at the window?" Grey asked

"I was about to provide some justice to that pervert that's standing outside of our dorm building, before you came in." I explained. Grey walked over to the room and peered out the window.

"There's no one out there." Grey said, causing me to think for the worst.

"I need to go and get rid of him, before he defiles this dorm." I frantically said, before starting to run toward the front door of our dorm.

"You can't be serious?" Grey said, but I ignored her. I needed to get rid of this scumbag, before he does anything bad.

 **Jason Sabre POV**

I think I can officially say that I'm lost. All I want to do is find my dorm room and meet my roommate. This freaking sucks. And what's worse is that no one is around, so I can't ask for help. I was thinking that the dorms would be filled with people, but no one's around.

"Hey, person, what are you doing here?" a female voice said, causing me to turn around. Sure enough there was a very small and cute look woman in front of me. She was 5'1 if not shorter. She had platinum blonde hair with blue dyed tips that matched her breathtaking eyes. That's when I realized it.

"You're a girl!" I said rather loudly

"What was your clue?" She asked

"You're not supposed to be in the boys dormitory! You need to get out of here, before you get into trouble." I warned her. She gave me a disapproving look and shook her head

"You're clueless aren't you." She said.

"I'm not clueless." I said taking offense

"Look around at the walls dummy." She said. I did. I saw various pictures of women's wrestlers such as Fabulous Moolah, Mae Young, Wendi Richter, Trish Stratus and Lita. Then I saw a few replicas of various Women's Championship design plastered on the cream colored walls. I then realized that I have been walking in the women's dormitory this entire time. I look back at Alexa, trying to play it cool. She had a smile on her face enjoying me realizing my mistake, almost as if it's entertainment to her. Even though this is serious.

"Aw, look who figured out where he was." She said mockingly, while pinching my cheeks. "How cute."

"Be quiet." I said, trying to get her to stop mocking me.

"You're a defensive little lost puppy aren't you?" She said gently petting hair, continuing to mock me.

"The lost puppy is about to bite you if you keep petting me." I said sternly.

"So you admit it." She said, continuing to push the joke.

"I'm not a lost puppy!" I exclaimed, before crossing my arms and mumbling "I'm more of a wolf anyways."

She shook her head at me, giggling.

"A wolf could probably make it to the right dorm." She said

"This isn't funny." I said, before lowering my arms, ready to leave. "I'm out of here."

"Wait." She said, stopping me.

"What?" I asked, before getting a map put into my hand

"It's a school map. You need it." She said giggling, making me roll my eyes

"Whatever." I said, before looking down at this cute yet snarky girl. "So what's your name exactly?"

"It's Alexa Bliss. I'm a freshmen too." Alexa said

"How do you know I'm a freshmen." I asked, curiously

"Because freshmen typically do a lot of stupid things, and all you've done is stupid things." Alexa said

"You've only known me for five minutes." I replied

"And I've regretted it, ever since." She shot back.

"Well I'm Jason Sabre." I said, introducing myself

"I never said I wanted to know your name." Alexa said. I narrowed my eyes toward her.

"You're already a pain in the ass." I said lightly. I'm taking her barbs at me as insults. It's just her playing around after all.

"Where are you pervy dumb boy?" Rung out from the hall behind us.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Someone's coming this way. You need to hide." Alexa said

"Where? This is a hallway and I don't have keys to any of these dorms." I replied, wondering what to do. I was panicking on the outside, because the girl that's coming could tell on me and next thing I know, I'll be the pervert who sneaked into the girls dorm. Suddenly I felt Alexa grab my wrist and pull me down the hall.

"Hide in there." Alexa commanded, pointing at the girls bathroom. I look at Alexa

"No way, that's the girls bathroom!" I protested

"So?" Alexa asked, being frantic as she continuously looked back to see if the other woman was coming.

"I have a penis! I can't go in there." I explained

"Quit being a child." Alexa sternly said

"I'm not going in." I said, standing my ground. At that point, Alexa tackled me, catching me off guard. The surprise caused me to fall backwards into the door of the bathroom. I regained myself and found myself on the floor of the girls bathroom with Alexa Bliss on top of me. Alexa quickly put her hand over my mouth, which made my cheeks heat up for some reason. She leaned in close with her lips close to my ear.

"Be quiet." She whispered before getting up and leaving the bathroom.

"You!" I heard the other woman's voice

"Yes." I heard Alexa's voice now. I had to peek. I slightly opened the door, so I could see through a small crack. I saw a 5'8 milky skinned woman, who was much taller than Alexa. She has a slender and athletic build which is further complimented by natural feminine curves. While she doesn't exactly have the fullest chest, but rather average at a simple C Cup, she makes up for with her wide hips and toned thighs that further accentuate her round and perky rear end. She hazel eyes that were really cute and doe like, but she seems like the opposite. Her golden blond hair was rib cage length and curly.

"I'm Azelia Cobain. I am a B ranked student and I'd like to welcome you to the school." Azelia said

"Thank you." Alexa said, being cheerful "I'm Alexa Bliss."

"It's nice to meet you, but there's a problem. There is a man in the dorm that is stalking women and probably planning to do very dirty things. He has a unremarkable face, body and terrible choice in clothing. He also probably has no special skills, is as intelligent as a watermelon and might be the academy's first ever D ranked student. Have you seen someone like that?" Azelia asked, referring to me. Wait, she just completely insulted me despite never meeting me.

"Yes, I just met a guy that fits that billing to a tee." Alexa said, agreeing with Azelia. Dammit Alexa! You did that on purpose.

"But he's not here. His name is Jason Sabre. He's not a stalker or a terrible person…"

That's more like it

"Of course he is unremarkable in every way possible and his family is probably ashamed of him and probably does deserve to be the first ever D ranked student."

Dammit! She's saying this on purpose

"Jason Sabre?" Azelia said "I'm going to keep an eye on that guy."

"That's fine. He's really harmless though. I'm pretty sure I could tackle him down."

You caught me off guard! Then it was just silence. I waited and waited. Then the bathroom door flung open and I saw Alexa Bliss.

"You can leave now...Er...Why are you still on the bathroom floor?" She asked looking down at me. Damn, I forgot to get up. I got up and quickly dusted myself off

"Thanks, although you didn't have to make fun of me while I was here." I said

"But, I wanted to." Alexa said with a gleeful smile.

"Real nice." I said, looking at the blonde, before taking my leave.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed everything. OC apps are still open. And while you are submitting apps, submit some to Running the Town by SomePerson91 and NXT Academy by TheDarkRyder**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
